Love Me Instead
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: One Shot: This is about what would have happened if Adrian and Ben hadn't slept together and instead tells Adrian no and doesn't go to Amy but instead Grace could they actually be together. This is also about Ricky and Adrian's break up and he also tells her the real reason he is done with her! *One Shot*


**A/N: **

**So yea this is a one shot about a couple I think could have lasted. This is about Grace and Ben if he hasn't gave him and Amy shot instead he decided he wanted Grace and he didn't sleep with Adrian. He told her no. This is also about Ricky tell Adrian that it is over and he wants to try and being a family with Amy! **

**I hope you enjoy my new one shot...and review please that is all I ask for payment! Thanks for listening. Now I present to you my one shot called Love Me Instead!**

**-RiverWaterfall**

* * *

Grace wakes up at the crack of dawn with her phone buzzing like crazy sitting next to her. She picks it up to see that it is a text from one of her friends Ben. She smiles at the text and writes him a text back.

**To Ben**

**From Grace**

_Good Morning to you too..._

Grace smiles at the text and she grabs a pink long sleeve shirt from her closet and skinny jeans with a pair of black flats. She looks in her giant ground mirror. She twirls around and smiles with satisfaction. She grabs her small black purse that has a giant strap and puts it around her shoulder and walks down stairs with her pink phone in her hand. She looks at her mom who is wiping down the cabinets and the counter with pancakes sitting at the table untouched. She turns to her mom with a smile. "Good Morning mom," Grace says walking over to the table and grabbing two hot pieces of pancakes to make a stack. Her mom grabs a cup of sweet coffee sitting next to her.

"Oh Good Morning Grace," Her mom says leaning against the cabinet and watching her daughter grab some food from the table.

"So who are you and Jeff doing?" Grace asks taking a seat at the newly cleaned table. Her mom shrugs her shoulder.

"We are fine I guess how is things with Adrian and school?" Her mom asks walking over and grabbing a plate of food too.

"So so. Me and Adrian haven't talked since our fight about Ben," Grace says flipping her hair over to the side.

"Grace she will come around I promise," Her mom says grabbing her hand. Grace snatches her hand away from her mom.

"No she won't I don't think I want to be friends with her after her almost cheating on her boyfriend with the guy I like and she knows it to," Grace says as a tears comes down her face. Grace stands up with an empty plate in her hand. "I think I am going to go and talk to Ben at school bye mom," Grace says walking over to the sink and dropping her dishes in it and walking over to the door and gripping it and swings it open then slams it as hard as she could. Grace gets in her pink car and drives to school.

* * *

Ricky walks into school hunting down his soon to be ex-girlfriend. He looks down the hall to her usual spot to see her standing at her locker looking into her mirror. He walks down the hall and stops behind her. "Adrian we need to talk," Ricky says to her. She turns around and gives him a seductive look.

"Talk about what?" Adrian asks rolling her eyes. Ricky looks at her a bit annoyed. "Well speak as you must I guess," Adrian says sarcastically. Ricky ignores her words.

"Adrian I don't think this is working," Ricky says truthfully. Adrian looks at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asks him in a scared voice not wanting to hear his next words come out of his mouth.

"What I am saying Adrian is that I am done I can't do this back and forth thing with you anymore," Ricky says starting to was walk away not listening to what she has to say next. Adrian grabs his hand stopping him from leaving.

"Ricky come on we both know you don't mean that," Adrian says as she feels some slight tears come from her eyes but she keeps them from coming up. He looks at her with a serious face.

"Yes I do Adrian I don't want you anymore," Ricky says snatching his arm away from her but he doesn't leave. Adrian looks away and then back at him.

"Ricky I'm sorry for trying to sleep with Ben but please don't leave me," Adrian says with pleading eyes.

"This has nothing to do with Ben and you it has something to do with me," Ricky says looking at the heart broken girl in front of him.

"How does it have something to do with you. We can still be together," Adrian says trying to keep him.

"Not for what I want I have to stay clearly away from you," Ricky says. Adrian gives him a confused face. "I am going to try and be a family with Amy and John," Ricky says with a smile. Adrian looks at him she had never seen Ricky truly smile at her but he wasn't smiling about her. He was smiling about another girl which was Amy the mother of his child. Adrian gives him a small smile.

"Ok fine Ricky but can we at least be friends please," Adrian asks pleading.

"No I don't think we can after everything you put Amy through if she doesn't like you I don't think I could like you either," Ricky says. Adrian smiles. She knew Ricky had actually cared about Amy's wellbeing this all time not her. Amy. Amy smiled.

"Okay fine Ricky bye I will always care about you," Adrian says with a smile. Ricky smiles at her and gives her a goodbye hug.

"Bye Adrian," Ricky says letting her go and walking down the hall. Adrian know at that moment that her and Ricky were over for good and that maybe he was actually made for Amy. She smiles and shuts her locker and disappears down the hall to her classes with a smile.

* * *

Ben walks into the school with a rose behind his back looking for the girl of his dreams since the first day of high school. He looks down the hall to see her standing by the girls bathroom. She looks at him and greets him with a wave and a smile. He walls up to her.

"Good Morning Grace," Ben says giving her a sweet smile.

"Oh good morning Ben," Grace says with a smile. Ben looks at Graces curves and everything. Grace was truly the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

"You look drop dead gorgeous today," Ben says with a small smile. Grace blushes at his comment. "I have something for you," Ben says revealing a rose from behind his back. Grace smiles at his thoughtful thing.

"Thank you," Grace says smelling the rose and she sighs and smiles.

"So Grace I was actually meaning to ask you something?" Ben says with a shy smile and looks down at the ground and looks up at Grace with nervousness all over him.

"Yea," Grace says with a small smile.

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Ben asks looking down unable to look up and see her expression but he looks up to see a smiling Grace.

"Yes," She says and nods he head. Sheeans forward and kisses Ben on the cheek. Ben smiles at her and grabs her hand and takes her to her first hour of the day. Excited for their amazing date tonight.

* * *

**So yea who liked my one shot about Grace and Ben and Adrian and Ricky. One breakup and another for a beginning of love. Aww I thought the last scene was cute. I had always thought what it would have been like if Adrian and Ben never slept together would Grace and Ben had a chance and maybe Ricky could actually end things with Adrian finally without actually having to do it..I was going to do a Ricky and Amy scene but decided against it but if you want me to I will add it in!**

**-RiverWaterfall**


End file.
